Royal Wedding
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: Aku tak akan pernah bisa mencintai/ Aku mencintaimu Dobe, sangat mencintaimu/ "Aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya, kIba" /"itu surat dari Naruto" / terima kasih kaasama, menma juga mencintai kaasama/ kingdom fic, M-Preg, Lets enjoy it minna...


**Royal Wedding**

Rated:

M (Mature)

M-Preg (Male Pregnancy)

Pairing:

Sasuke X Naruto,

Disclaimer:

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Genre:

Romance, family, Hurt/ Comfort, Kingdom

Warning:

Shounen Ai, Boys Love, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC, Badfic, Many Typo (s), Alur cepat, cerita pasaran, dll….

* * *

><p><strong>*CD*<strong>

Angin berhembus, pohon-pohon pun bergoyang. Matahari bersinar dengan cukup terik. Suasana terasa hangat. Saat ini, Naruto tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku—sebuah perpustakaan. Di atas meja dihadapannya, beberapa tumpukan buku telah menunggu untuk diberikan tanda. Pekerjaan yang telah ia tekuni selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun lamanya.

"Kenapa hari ini pekerjaanku jadi banyak begini?" ia melihat ke tumpukan buku di hadapannya serta beberapa buku yang tertumpuk di atas tatami. Buku-buku yang bertumpuk itu jumlahnya melebihi hari biasa.

"Salahkan saja para sastrawan itu Naru," ia menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara. Di dekat pintu masuk berdiri seorang pemuda yang merupakan sahabatnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari Kiba? Tumben," Kiba melangkah mendekat kearahnya, kemudian mendudukan dirinya tepat di kursi yang berada di hadapan Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi sahabatku, apa tak boleh?" Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia menghentikkan kegiatannya menyetempel buku-buku itu.

"Apa aku pernah melarangmu hm?" meletakkan alat stempel pada tempatnya.

"Tentu tidak," mereka tertawa kecil. Sudah beberapa bulan ini mereka jarang bertemu. Kiba yang tengah melaksanakan tugas di perbatasan bersama pasukan lainnya, serta Naruto yang sibuk berkutat sebagai pengurus perpustakaan istana. Ya, mereka mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing hingga meluangkan waktu untuk bertegur sapa saja sangat susah, apalagi bertemu satu sama lain.

"Kapan kau kembali ke istana?" Naruto menuangkan teh ke dalam cawan kecil. Kemudian membawa dan meletakkannya tepat di hadapan meja Kiba. "Terima kasih," ia tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Kiba tersebut.

"Tiga hari yang lalu tepatnya," Kiba menyesap teh yang ada dalam cangkir di tangannya, setelah menghirup aroma teh hijau yang menguar.

"Tapi besok aku harus kembali lagi ke perbatasan," ekspresi cerah dan bahagia di wajah Naruto perlahan luntur setelah mendengar pernyataan Kiba.

"Besok?" Kiba menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh, ayolah naru, kau seperti tak tahu saja pekerjaanku bagaimana," diletakkannya cawan teh diatas meja tepat di samping kanannya.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku?" Kiba menatapnya sambil terkikik pelan melihat tatapan Naruto yang baginya lucu dan unik.

"Tentu saja naru, kau kan sahabat terbaikku hm?" Kiba menyentil pelan hidung mungil milik si pirang.

"Oh, ayolah Nar, setelah masalah di perbatasan selesai aku pasti dipindah tugaskan kembali ke istana," jelasnya tak ingin melihat Naruto terus menerus memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Baiklah," si pirang merilekskan tubuhnya dengan menyandarkannya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu hari ini?" Naruto kembali memasang wajah cerahnya ketika mendengar kata traktir dari sahabat baiknya itu.

"Setuju!" Kiba kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu sahabatnya yang secepat itu bisa merubah suasana hatinya.

"Ayo!" Kiba berdiri lebih dulu ketika Naruto masih membereskan beberapa tumpukan buku yang berantakan diatas mejanya, ia menunggu si pirang di pintu. Tak lama Naruto telah selesai dengan pekerjaan merapikan tumpukan buku itu dengan kilat, ia pun menyusul Kiba.

Mereka tengah menuju ke sebuah kedai ramen di luar istana. Tak jauh, letaknya cuma dua puluh lima langkah kaki dari gerbang istana. Kedai yang menjual ramen kesukaan sang sahabat.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kedai, mereka langsung masuk. Di dalam kedai mereka memilih tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela. Seorang pelayan cantik datang menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Aku mau satu porsi ramen super jumbo!" si pelayan mencatat pesanan pertamanya yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Satu porsi ramen biasa," si pelayan mengangguk setelah mencatat pesanan keduanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, si pelayan datang membawa nampan yang berisi pesanan mereka. Meletakkan seporsi ramen ukuran super jumbo di hadapan Naruto, dan seporsi ramen ukuran biasa di hadapan Kiba.

"Terima kasih," koor mereka berdua setelah si pelayan selesai meletakkan minuman pendamping ramen itu.

Si pelayan tersenyum kemudian membungkuk dan melangkah mundur meninggalkan mereka untuk menikmati pesanannya.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap mereka berbarengan. Sumpit di tangan mereka dengan lihai mengapit mie dalam mangkuk masing-masing dan membawanya menuju ke dalam mulut.

Suara 'Sluuurrrpp' pun terdengar.

"Enak seperti biasa," setelah selesai mengunyah mie pertama yang masuk kedalam mulutnya, Kiba berucap sambil menatap Naruto.

"Tentu saja," balas Naruto nampak senang dan memasukkan suapan besar selanjutnya ke dalam mulut.

"Aku akan merindukan ramen kedai ini," Naruto nampak tak senang dengan pernyataan sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya diam sambil menikmati mienya.

"Sudah, jangan ingatkan aku mengenai kepergianmu besok Kiba," ucapnya setelah ia selesai mengunyah mie dalam mulutnya.

"Kau merusak acara makanku saja," Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya pertanda tak suka.

"Ha, ha, ha, ok, ok nar," Kiba kembali terkekeh. Naruto mendecak kesal. Mereka kembali menikmati mie dihadapannya tanpa ada lagi pembicaraan.

.

.

.

"Jaga dirimu Kiba," Naruto memeluk tubuh Kiba dengan erat. Ia menampakkan wajah yang terlihat sedih saat ini, dan Kiba tahu itu.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih, kau juga jaga diri," Kiba membalas pelukan itu. Hanya sekian menit sebelum ia melepas pelukan hangat itu.

"Hati-hati," Naruto kembali berucap. Kiba memberikan senyum kecil ke arah Naruto, ia pun membalik badan ketika namanya telah di panggil. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku pergi," ujar Kiba sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan si pirang di pintu gerbang.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Kiba," Naruto menatap sedih ke punggung sang sahabat. Ia masih berdiri di pintu gerbang walaupun sosok Kiba telah menghilang dari pandangan.

Ia membalik tubuhnya, melangkah kembali ke dalam istana. Melangkah dengan pelan menuju persputakaan tempatnya bekerja. Ia terus menghela nafas, merasa sepi kembali ketika sahabat satu-satunya telah pergi untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Sesekali ia berhenti, menatap ke sekitarnya, kemudian kembali melangkah dengan pelan.

Cuaca hari ini masih sama seperti kemarin. Udara yang segar serta cuaca yang hangat.

"Ughhh…" ia menatap ke arah tumpukan buku yang makin menumpuk di atas mejanya.

"Kenapa hari ini makin bertambah?" ia mendudukkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi, mengambil sebuah stempel kemudian membuka buku pertama dan menempelkan stempel di atas buku.

.

Sekitar pukul tujuh malam ia baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, terlambat satu jam dari jadwalnya. Seharusnya pukul enam sore pekerjaannya sudah selesai, namun melihat banyaknya tumpukan buku, ia harus bekerja lebih untuk itu.

"Akhirnya," ia melakukan peregangan pada ototnya. Melihat sebentar hasil kerjanya, ia tersenyum lega. Di rapikannya barang-barang yang berada di atas meja, beberapa ia masukkan ke dalam laci dan beberapa lagi ia masukkan ke dalam rak yang berada di dekat mejanya. Setelah selesai ia mematikan lampu ruangan itu dan menguncinya.

Ia melangkah menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di bagian terluar istana, kamar khusus para pekerja seperti dirinya.

Namun, malam ini ia tak langsung menuju ke arah kamarnya, ia membelokkan langkah kakinya menuju ke arah sebaliknya, ia membawa kakinya menuju ke sebuah tempat.

Sebuah tempat yang ia kunjungi adalah taman kecil dengan sebuah bangku duduk terletak di bagian paling belakang istana. Tempat ini cukup tersembunyi dari jangkauan penghuni istana lainnya. Ia menemukan tempat ini sekitar enam bulan lalu ketika ia mengejar seekor kucing yang melarikan segulung dokumen di perpustakaannya.

Ia menundukkan tubuhnya di bangku panjang yang tepat berada di tengah taman.

"Berapa lama aku tak kesini?," ia mendongakkan kepala ke atas, menatap bintang yang mulai muncul di atas langit.

Pikirannya kembali ke dua hari lalu, setelah mereka mengisi perut masing-masing dengan ramen. Di hari yang cerah itu mereka membagi cerita masing-masing.

"Nee, Naru, apa kau benar-benar tak mau mencintai lagi?" Kiba menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon besar yang berada di belakangnya.

Sama halnya dengan Kiba, Naruto pun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi sebelah Kiba.

"Tidak," ia menatap ke arah langit yang cerah.

Kiba tiba-tiba merubah posisinya menghadap Naruto.

"Apa kau masih takut?" ia memandang Naruto.

"Kiba…" Naruto menatap ke arah Kiba.

"Aku tak ingin melihat ada yang mati karenaku," Kiba menatapnya dengan dalam, ia tahu ke khawatiran yang dirasakan sang sahabat. Berhenti untuk mencintai karena tak ingin ada yang terluka.

"Nar, berapa kali sudah ku katakan kalau itu bukan salahmu," Kiba memegang pundak Naruto, meremasnya cukup erat.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku tetap tak bisa Kiba," pernyataan telak dari mulut Naruto membuat remasan itu mengendur.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan Kiba, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tetap tak akan bisa melakukan hal itu lagi," Naruto kembali menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak ingin menyesal lagi Kiba," sebuah pernyataan yang mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Haaa~" Naruto mendengus pelan. Ia masih menatap langit malam itu.

"Maafkan aku Kiba…." Lirihnya pelan. Setetes air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Ingatan-ingatan kelam terbayang kembali di kepalanya.

Ia tak menyadari jika di belakangnya telah berdiri seseorang mengenakan kimono khas keRajaan yang tengah menatap punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" sebuah suara keras menginterupsi kegiatan Naruto. Ia terkejut dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Betapa makin terkejutnya ia ketika melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia pun langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 deRajat.

"Maafkan saya Ouji-_sama_!" ia nampak takut sekarang.

"Menyingkir dari sana! Beraninya seorang pegawai rendah sepertimu berdiri menghalangi Ouji-_sama_!" suara wanita itu terdengar makin menakutkan di telinga Naruto.

"Ma—maafkan saya!" Naruto langsung menggeser tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Biarkan," suara baritone itu terdengar menginterupsi. Sang pelayan di belakangnya kemudian berhenti menbentak ke arah Naruto.

Sang Putra Mahkota melangkah mendekat ke arah bangku dan menduduki bangku yang sebelumnya di duduki oleh Naruto. Ia sempat memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Siapa namamu?" sang Putra Mahkota berujar tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto makin bergetar takut, "Na—Naruto. Namikaze Naruto,"

"Hn," Naruto mengernyit mendengar dua hruf yang di keluarkan oleh Putra Mahkota.

"Maaf?" ia ingin memastikan pendengarannya tak salah saat ia mendengar satu kata singkat itu.

"Duduklah," sang Putra Mahkota menggeser tubuhnya sedikit hingga menyisakan ruang yang cukup untuk seorang lagi.

"Ouji_-sama_!" sang pelayang ingin membantah tingkah Putra Mahkota yang memberikan tempat bagi pegawai rendah seperti Naruto.

Sang Putra Mahkota memberikan glare ke arah si pelayan wanita.

"Duduk," sebuah kata singkat yang membuat Naruto masih ketakutan.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batinnya cemas saat ini, ia menatap kearah para pelayan yang mengikuti sang Putra Mahkota, dan ia pun menyimpulkan bahwa para pelayan itu tak suka dengan keadaan saat ini. Kemudian ia menatap kearah Putra Mahkota yang duduk dengan nyaman di bangku itu.

"Maafkan hamba tapi ini sudah saatnya kembali ke kediaman Ouji-_sama_," sang pelayan wanita itu berkata sambil menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Hn," Putra Mahkota menatap ke arah si pelayan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, ia melangkah perlahan melewati Naruto bersama dengan para pelayan yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

Setelah sang Putra Mahkota beserta rombongannya tak terlihat lagi, Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Jantungku terasa mau copot," ia mengelus-elus bagian dadanya, menenangkan detak jantung yang berpacu sejak tadi.

"Kenapa Ouji-_sama_ bisa sampai ke tempat ini?" ia berujar bingung. Salahnya ia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran sang Putra Mahkota.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, saat sore hari ketika ia hampir selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tiba-tiba beberapa pelayan istana menyeretnya menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Mereka melucuti semua pakaian yang ia kenakan, memandikan tubuhnya dengan susu bercampur mawar, mengoleskan beberapa wewangian di atas tubuhnya, memakaikan pakaian berbahan sutra yang lembut padanya, mendandaninya dengan dandanan yang naturalist.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menyeretku?" Naruto yang tengah di bedaki oleh pelayan wanita itu menatap sang pelayan yang tengah mengikir kuku jari kakinya.

"Kami hanya menjalankan tugas," jawaban yang sama yang diberikan oleh pelayan yang tadi memandikannya.

"Kenapa jawaban kalian selalu sama?" ia makin bertambah bingung.

"Nanti anda akan tahu apa yang telah terjadi, jadi saya harap anda bersabar saja tuan," kali ini si pelayan telah selesai membubuhkan bedak tipis di wajah tannya. Kemudian ia mengambil sedikit pewarna untuk bibir Naruto dan mengoleskan sedikit disana.

"Ck," Naruto mendecih pelan mendengar jawaban yang sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

"Silahkan tuan, Ouji-_sama_ sudah menunggu anda," si pelayan menggiring Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Naruto makin bingung, ada hubungan apa dengan Ouji-_sama_? Kenapa ia dibawa-bawa juga?

Pintu di hadapannya terbuka, menampilkan ruangan dengan sebuah futonmewah di dalamnya. Si pelayan wanita mendorong pelan tubuh yang telah terbalut rapi itu lebih kedalam kemudian menutup pelan pintu itu.

"Kemari," sebuah suara baritone yang pernah didengarnya dua hari yang lalu cukup mengagetkannya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah samping, di sana telah duduk sang Putra Mahkota sambil menatap ke arahnya.

Mata berbola safir milik Naruto menatap tak percaya ke arah si Putra Mahkota.

"Maafkan saya Ouji-_sama_, saya salah memasuki ruangan!" Naruto berujar cepat, secepat langkahnya yang hendak menuju ke arah pintu.

"Kau tak salah masuk, kemari dan duduk di sini," si Putra Mahkota makin menekan suaranya. Nyali Naruto menjadi makin ciut.

Ia perlahan mendekat ke arah di mana sang Putra Mahkota berada. Naruto melangkah dengan menundukkan kepalanya—antara takut dan bingung.

"Angkat wajahmu," titah sang Putra Mahkota. Namun, Naruto masih tetap mempertahankan wajah menunduknya.

Melihat tak ada jawaban ataupun respon yang memuaskan dari si pirang, sang Putra Mahkota menggeser tempat duduknya dan menghampiri si pirang.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar ketika sang Putra Mahkota tepat berdiri dihadapannya.

Tangan putih yang terasa dingin ketika memegang dagu Naruto. Mata safir milik Naruto pun terpejam begitu tangan putih itu menengadahkan wajahnya dengan paksa.

"Kau takut padaku?" suara itu kembali terdengar. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, masih tetap menutup mata indahnya.

"Aku lelah," tangan putih itupun tak lagi memegang dagu Naruto. Rasa dingin yang tadinya menjalar kini menghilang. Naruto sedikit mengintip melalui celah yang ia buka pada kelopak matanya.

Sang Putra Mahkota tak terlihat dalam jangkauan matanya. Ia mencari keberadaan sang Putra Mahkota di sekitarnya, namun suara maupun hawa keberadaannya tak terasa.

'Aku dalam bahaya,' batinnya kalut. Ia arahkan lagi penglihatannya untuk meneliti ruangan itu.

'Apa ia sudah keluar?' batinnya lagi.

Dan ketika ia mengarahkan penglihatannya pada futon di belakang tubuhnya, ia pun melihat sosok tubuh membelakanginya. Di futon itu sang Putra Mahkota telah merebahkan tubuhnya.

'Dia tidur,' Naruto melihat deru nafas yang teRatur. Ia meneliti wajah tidur dari sang Putra Mahkota. Ia tak sadar jika salah satu lengan kimono yang ia kenakan mengenai pipi putih sang Putra Mahkota.

**BRUK!**

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh ketika ditarik dengan tiba-tiba oleh sang Putra Mahkota.

Mata safir itu membola karena terkejut. Kini tubuhnya tengah berada di bawah tubuh sang Putra Mahkota.

"M—maafkan saya," keningnya mengkerut sambil memohon maaf.

Bukannya menanggapi sang Putra Mahkota hanya memandang ke wajah Naruto. Mata hitam kelamnya menelusuri tiap jengkal wajah tan Naruto. Hal itu membuat detak jantung dari si pirang berpacu dengan cepat.

"O—ouji-_sa—_"

"Sasuke," sang Putra Mahkota memotong kalimat Naruto.

"Eh?" si pirang nampak tak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh sang Putra Mahkota.

"Panggil aku dengan Sasuke dan bukan dengan Ouji-_sama _atau apapun itu Dobe!" jelas sang Putra Mahkota tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Ugh.." Naruto mengernyit tak suka dengan panggilan 'Dobe' dari sang Putra Mahkota. Ingin membalas tapi mengingat statusnya, keinginan itu ia urungkan.

Putra Mahkota masih memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kau diam hm?" Naruto yang masih memalingkan wajahnya tak memberikan respon. Ia hanya diam.

"Kau takut padaku?" pertanyaan sama yang sang Putra Mahkota ajukan sebelumnya.

Mata safir itu bergerak ke beberapa arah.

Tangan putih sang Putra Mahkota perlahan mengarahkan wajah Naruto agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Dua bola mata beda warna itupun bertemu, saling menatap.

"Maaf," Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya dan memutus acara tatap-menatap itu.

Suasana jadi terasa sedikit canggung—bagi Naruto, dan tidak bagi sang Putra Mahkota.

"Istirahatlah," sang Putra Mahkota melepaskan kungkungannya dari tubuh Naruto, ia memperbaiki pakaiannya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Naruto dalam kamar itu—sendirian.

Sepeninggalnya sang Putra Mahkota, Naruto masih berbaring diatas futon dengan tangan yang ia letakkan di atas dadanya. Menenangkan detak jantung yang berdetak cukup kencang.

'Jangan… jangan sampai…' batinnya.

.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi ke sini Sasuke-kun?" sang Putri Mahkota yang berniat mematikan lampu menghentikan langkahnya begitu tahu siapa yang memasuki kamarnya—kamar mereka berdua.

"Hn," sang Putra mahkota hanya mengeluarkan kata pamungkasnya dan segera menuju futon setelah melepaskan haori—mantel yang ia kenakan.

"Apa kau tak berhasil menaklukkannya Sasuke-kun?" sang putri mahkota merasa penasaran dengan calon selir dari suami sahnya saat ini.

"Mungkin," Sasuke—sang putra mahkota berkata pelan.

"Aku tidur, jangan menggangguku lagi dengan rasa ingin tahumu, Sakura," Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dalam posisi menyamping, mengarahkan punggungnya kepada sang putri mahkota.

"Cih, baru saja aku ingin menginterogasimu," Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke dengan kesal. Ia melangkah untuk mematikan lampu dalam kamar itu. Kemudian berbaring di sebelah Sasuke. Dan tenggelam dalam mimpi.

.

Malam sudah terlalu larut bagi orang-orang untuk melakukan aktivitasnya, dan saatnya untuk tenggelam dalam mimpi. Namun tak begitu halnya dengan Naruto. Pemuda manis ini masih tersadar. Ia tengah berdiri di balkon kamar—tempatnya berada bersama Sasuke beberapa jam lalu—menatap ke langit malam yang berbintang, merasakan hawa dingin yang menerpa wajah manisnya. Kimono putih dengan hakama merah yang ia kenakan tertiup angin malam. Surai pirangnya bergoyang searah angin yang berhembus.

Mata safirnya memandang lurus ke arah langit malam. Terdiam cukup lama.

"Ayah, Ibu, Neji, Gaara…" lirihnya pelan. Ada yang ia sembunyikan dalam nada suaranya. Rasa pedih yang mendalam.

.

.

.

"Nampaknya kau sedang sibuk tuan?" Naruto yang tengah menyetempel buku dihadapannya seketika menolehkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Dengan tingkah gelagapan, ia berdiri, menunduk sejenak—untuk memberi hormat.

"Oujou-_sama!_" sang putri mahkota perlahan menghampiri Naruto. Dengan anggun ia mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di depan meja Naruto.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya Oujou-_sama_," saskura tersenyum kecil.

"Duduklah, Naruto," Naruto mengikuti arahan dari sang putri mahkota.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," Sakura mengerlingkan matanya sedikit kearah Naruto.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu Oujou-_sama?_"

"Oh, ayolah jangan bersikap begitu formal padaku, Naruto," Sakura nampak sedikit tak suka dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto yang terkesan err formal.

"Jadi, kemarin malam apa yang terjadi dalam kamar?" Naruto nampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"I—itu…"

"Apa kalian sudah melakukannya? Bagaimana? Apa yang kau rasakan?" sebuah rona merah tipis muncul di wajah tan milik Naruto.

"Ayolah, jawab saja Naruto, aku janji aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, janji!" Sakura nampak girang sekali. Pagi ini ketika ia terbangun ia langsung menyuruh pelayannya mencari tahu dimana Naruto. Dengan cepat ia merapikan dirinya dan melangkah menuju ke arah keberadaan Naruto. Dan voilla! Disinilah ia berada. Menjadi pengunjung pertama pada tempat kerja si pirang.

"Maafkan aku Oujou-_sama, _mengenai kemarin malam…" Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Sakura.

"Ya, ya, ya!" Sakura semakin bersemangat mendengarkan jawaban yang akan diberikan Naruto.

"tak ada apapun yang terjadi Oujou-_sama,_" semangat Sakura langsung menurun dengan drastis.

"Tak ada apapun? Kau yakin?" Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Bagaimana mungkin, bukankah kalian berada dalam satu kamar, jadi mana mungkin Sasuke tak melakukan apapun padamu!" Sakura kini nampak kesal dengan jawaban yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi Oujou-_sama, _kami benar-benar tak melakukan apapun," Sakura menggeser kursi dihadapan Naruto, "Akan aku tanyakan pada si Sasuke!" dan tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Naruto, Sakura langsung meninggalkannya dalam perpustakaan itu.

"Oujo-_sama…_" lirihnya pelan tangannya masih terletak di udara yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk mencegah Sakura pergi—namun gagal.

.

.

.

"Naruto-_sama_, silahkan ikut dengan saya," Naruto yang masih memegang stempel di tangannya hanya bisa melongo menatap pelayan-pelayan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Naruto-_ sama_," sang pelayan kembali memanggil namanya.

"Eh? Ya?" si pelayan masih menatapnya.

"Tapi kalian akan membawaku kemana?" masih di tempatnya, memandang satu persatu kearah pelayan dihadapannya.

"Ouji-_ sama_ ingin menemui anda,"

"Apa?!" stempel di tangannya terjatuh, ia terlihat sedikit kelabakan sekarang.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" salah satu pelayan membantu Naruto mengambil stempel yang jatuh.

"Ya, terima kasih," Naruto mengambil stempel itu dari tangan si pelayan.

"Jadi, silahkan ikuti saya Tuan," Naruto menatap ke arah si pelayan yang membungkuk sedikit padanya, helaan nafasnya terdengar sedikit berat. Tapi, iapun melangkah mengikuti si pelayan begitu ia mendapat isyarat lagi melalui mata si pelayan. Naruto mengikuti si pelayan yang membawanya ke ruangan sang putra mahkota.

"Oujo-_ sama_, Naruto-_ sama_ sudah datang," mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"Masuk," suara baritone itu terdengar lagi dari dalam. Si pelayan kemudian menggeser pintu itu dan mengisyaratkan agar Naruto masuk kedalamnya.

"Silahkan Naruto-_ sama_ oujo-_ sama_ telah menunggu di dalam," Naruto ragu-ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan itu. Ia berulang kali menatap ke arah si pelayan, dan jawaban yang ia dapat pun mengharuskannya untuk masuk kedalam sana.

Pintu itu pun bergeser, menutup.

Naruto hanya berdiri terpaku, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya sekilas kemudian meneruskan acara membacanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana Dobe?" tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto dan masih tetap mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah buku.

"Eee—eh, itu…mmm…" Naruto masih bingung dengan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Kemari dan duduk disini," titah Sasuke, ia tahu hanya dengan melihat sekilas ke arah Naruto mengenai apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

Naruto menyeret pelan kakinya yang terasa berat. Jujur saja, ia kira tak akan lagi bertemu ataupun sekedar bertegur sapa dengan sang putra mahkota. Tapi kali ini, secara langsung ia kembali di undang memasuki ruangan yang ia yakin tak seorang pun bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalam sana.

Naruto duduk dengan rapi menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Cukup lama mereka berdua diam tanpa berkata apapun. Situasi seperti ini sangat tidak disukai oleh si pirang. Ia bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya, dan Sasuke tahu itu, tapi ia diam saja.

"Oujo—"

"Sasuke," Sasuke menutup buku dihadapannya dan memandang tak suka ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang dipandangi seperti itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya untuk menekan rasa takutnya.

"Sasuke-_ sama_," Sasuke berdecak pelan.

"Hilangkan embel-embel _sama_ itu jika kau bicara langsung padaku Dobe," Naruto meremat hakama hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Baik Sasuke-_san_," ujar Naruto dengan pelan pada kata _san._

"Apa ada yang anda perlukan dari saya oujo—Sasuke-san?" Naruto hampir kelepasan ketika memanggil Sasuke.

"Tidak," Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"Lalu, kenapa anda memanggil saya?" rasa penasaran rupanya menghilangkan rasa takutnya—menutupi rasa takutnya.

"Hn," Sasuke kembali membuka buku di hadapannya.

"Maafkan saya Oujo—Sasuke-san, tapi saya tidak mengerti dengan kata 'Hn,' itu," Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto kemudian kembali membalik buku itu.

"Apakah pertanyaan saya mengganggu anda?" ada rasa tak suka ketika ia diacuhkan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

Namun, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke tetap sibuk mebalikkan halaman buku itu.

Entah keberanian dari mana tingkat kekesalan Naruto yang bertambah membuatnya lepas kendali, "Bisakah anda menjawab pertanyaan saya Teme-_sama!_" ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat di hidung Sasuke—sedikit lagi jari telunjuk itu akan mengenai hidung putih itu.

Mata dengan bola safir itu berkilat kesal, tanggapan yang diberikan Sasuke hanya sebuah seringaian kecil—namun dibalik itu tersembunyi sesuatu yang lain.

"Aa—aa!" Naruto nampak shock dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan terlebih pada putra mahkota. Ia panik. Tangan yang masih di udara itu gemetar, dengan cepat ia turunkan. Ia menunduk dengan dalam memohon maaf dari sang putra mahkota, berulang kali, kemudian ia dengan cepat berlari keluar tanpa sempat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

'_Cepat sekali bocah Dobe itu pergi,'_ batin Sasuke ketika sosok pirang itu tak lagi ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah sebulan ini Naruto terus berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Sasuke. Walaupun kegiatan yang mereka lakukan dalam ruangan baca sang putra mahkota lebih banyak duduk dalam diam, hanya sesekali mereka melakukan perbincangan itupun karena yang memulai selalu saja Naruto. Dan selama sebulan itu juga si pirang sering mendapat kunjungan dari sang putri mahkota di ruang kerjanya. Kadang si putri mahkota datang hanya untuk menanyakan apa yang si pirang dan putra mahkota lakukan dalam ruangan baca milik putra mahkota, apakah mereka melakukan yang 'iya-iya' seperti dibayangan si putri mahkota atau tidak, atau hanya sekedar menceritakan berbagai kejadian yang di alami oleh si putri mahkota selama hidupnya kepada si pirang. Yah, bisa di bilang Naruto memiliki satu lagi sahabat dalam hidupnya—sang putri.

Namun, pandangan yang diterima olehnya tak sebaik yang dibayangkan. Dibelakangnya tak hayal banyak orang-orang yang mencibir ataupun menjadikannya bahan gossip. Ia tahu tapi ia malas untuk menanggapi kabar simpang siur yang orang-orang sebarkan dibelakangnya. Walaupun demikian kadang-kadang ada rasa jengkel juga mendengar kabar itu makin menjadi dan sering ia dengar, ingin sekali ia melempar atau menenggelamkan si penggosip ke tengah laut. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan dengan menjadikannya sebagai bahan gossip.

Setiap ia melalui lorong menuju ke tempat putra mahkota, lirikan mata dari pegawai lain yang berpapasan dengannya selalu menatapnya tajam. Ia menghiraukan tatapan itu dan terus menuju ke tempat tujuannya. Ia tak tahu apakah putra mahkota ataupun putri mahkota telah mendengar atau belum.

Sebuah buku yang cukup tebal ia pegang dengan erat. Malam ini jadwalnya seperti biasa menuju tempat baca sang putra mahkota. Dengan kimono putih serta hakama hitamnya ia melangkah dengan cepat. Mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan dari beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya.

Sesampainya didepan pintu ruangan yang ia tuju, ia segera menggesernya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Ia lirikan matanya ke seisi ruangan, namun ia tak menemukan sosok yang biasanya menunggunya sambil membaca. Ia maju perlahan semakin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya sambil mencari sosok sang putra mahkota.

"Sasuke?" ia meletakkan buku di atas meja, melangkah menuju balkon ruangan itu, namun sosok yang dicarinya tetap tak ada. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar sambil menunggu Sasuke. Mungkin ia terlambat karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia urus sebagai seorang calon penerus sah keRajaan. Naruto mengambil tempat biasa, mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas bantal yang selalu ia gunakan. Membuka tiap halaman buku yang tadi ia bawa, membacanya.

Sejam sudah ia menunggu namun tanda-tanda kedatangan Sasuke belum terlihat. Buku di tangannya pun telah habis setengah bagian ia baca. Mata safirnya sesekali melirik ke arah pintu, melihat apakah yang ditunggunya telah datang. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Tiga jam sudah berlalu. Naruto hampir menyelesaikan bacaannya. Sosok yang di tunggu belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Ia masih fokus membaca beberapa halaman yang tertinggal ketika sebuah suara pintu bergeser terdengar. Mata safir yang tadi mengarah ke buku kini beralih ke pintu. Penerangan pada pintu tak seterang dalam ruangan tempat Naruto berada. Ia harus sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah membuka pintu ruangan itu, hingga…

"Dobe~" suara baritone yang sedikit terdengar bernada di telinga Naruto. Ia pun langsung menutup buku yang dibacanya. Berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto perlahan melihat sosok sang putra mahkota dengan jelas.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" Naruto mengernyit melihat penampilan Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Ia pun bisa mencium bau sake menguar dari tubuh si putra mahkota.

"Ughh… kau minum!" Naruto menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia sama sekali tak suka dengan bau sake yang ia cium dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Dobee~ aku tidak minum~" Sasuke melangkah gontai ke arah Naruto. Sesekali ia cegukan.

"Ck! Jangan mendekat Teme! Kau bau! Ughh!" Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya memberi jarak.

Sasuke diam memandangnya. Kemudian ia pun makin mendekat ke arah Naruto. Berusaha menggapai tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Namun belum juga tangan putih itu mencapai tubuh Naruto, Sasuke terjatuh dan menarik bagian lengan kimono Naruto hingga ia pun jatuh. "Teme! Lepas!" Sasuke meraih pergelangan kaki Naruto, ia menyeret kaki itu agar tubuh Naruto bisa berada dibawahnya.

"Menyingkir Teme! Kau benar-benar bau!" Naruto memberontak dengan satu tangan. Tubuh kecilnya yang telah berada tepat di bawah Sasuke hanya dipandangi oleh si putra mahkota. Leher kimono Naruto sedikit tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan sedikit dada tannya. Dan mata si putra mahkota tepat mengarah ke dada yang terlihat itu.

"Dobe…" Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi tan Naruto.

"Mau apa kau Teme?!" Naruto merasakan gelagat yang tak baik dari si putra mahkota.

Bukannya menanggapi pertanyaan yang di ajukan Naruto, Sasuke malah makin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto.

Ia melesakkan kepala ravennya ke ceruk leher si pirang. Menjilat leher itu hingga Naruto memekik kaget, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bukan hanya menjilat, ia menyesap kulit yang tadi ia jilati melakukan beberapa gerakan seperti menyedot susu sang ibu.

"Lepas! Ngg!" Naruto menarik kimono yang dikenakan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke segala arah, beraharap ia dapat menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke dari atasnya.

Bukannya menjauh namun tubuh Sasuke makin menempel. Tubuh Naruto semakin ia tekan dengan tubuhnya yang membuat Naruto sedikit sesak. Hingga membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya berbenturan dengan bagian selangkangan Naruto.

Tangan putih Sasuke meraba bagian paha yang masih berbalut hakama milik Naruto. Sedangkan bibirnya masih menjilat dan menyesap bagian leher Naruto.

"Nggggg… lep…ugh…as…" tangan Naruto masih berusaha menarik kimono yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Ia tak menyangka jika ia akan bergumul dengan Sasuke seperti ini.

"Ngggghhh~" lenguhan itu terdengar dari sela-sela bibir Naruto yang terbuka. Setelah puas dengan leher tan si pirang Sasuke beralih menuju bibir merah milik Naruto. Di kecup, hisap dan dijilatnya bibir itu.

Tangan yang sejak tadi meraba paha si pirang kini meraih tali yang mengikat hakama hitam itu. Dengan tubuh masih menekan bagian selangkangan Naruto, perlahan tali hakama itupun lepas. Dengan sekali tarikan hakama hitam itu ia lepas dari tubuh Naruto. Tangan tan yang tadi menghalangi kegiatan melepas hakama itu pun tak kuat menahan sentakan tangan putih Sasuke. Bibir yang masih dibungkam dengan bibir si putra mahkota tak dapat mengeluarkan teriakannya. Ia merasa tak berdaya saat ini, tangisannya pun keluar dengan sendirinya. Ia merasa sedang dilecehkan.

Sasuke seperti tak mendengar suara isakan yang keluar dari celah bibir Naruto. Ia tetap melanjutkan aksi pergumulan itu, bertambah semakin panas. Kaki kanan Naruto ia angkat, dikalungkan di atas pinggangnya, sedangkan _fundoshi—_celana dalam putih—yang dikenakan ia lepas dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dengan sigap ia juga melepas hakama yang ia gunakan, kemudian mulai menggesek-gesekkan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan bagian selangkangan Naruto.

Naruto mulai memberontak lagi ketika alat kelaminnya dipermainkan oleh Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan. Ia mengigit bibir Sasuke yang masuk kedalam bibirnya. Hingga pergumulan dalam bibir yang terjadi terlepas paksa.

Dengan segenap kekuatannya Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke kesamping, ia segera mencari hakama yang dilempar Sasuke dan meraihnya. Ketika hendak memakai hakama itu kembali, tangan tan putih itu kembali memerangkan pergelangan kakinya. Ia kembali terjatuh setelah ditarik dengan keras oleh Sasuke. Kali ini, Sasuke dengan kasar membalik tubuh Naruto hingga bagian dadanya menempel di atas tatami ruangan itu.

Sasuke menarik turun kimono putih yang masih melekat di tubuh Naruto, ia menciumi tiap jengkal punggung Naruto yang terekspos, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi mengocok benda besar kepunyaannya. Kedua tangan Naruto berada diatas tubuhnya, terjepit erat oleh tangan putih milik Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku Teme!" itulah teriakan yang selalu Naruto kumandangkan.

Namun, teriakan-teriakan itu sama sekali tak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke.

Hingga cairan putih lengket menyembur tepat dibelahan pantat kenyal Naruto karena kocokan yang Sasuke lakukan pada kepunyaannya. Ia meratakan cairan yang cukup banyak keluar itu di belahan pantat Naruto, kemudian ia menusukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang kecil di sana, melakukan gerakan maju-mundur. Kemudian ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya, melakukan gerakan menggunting didalam rongga hangat dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan sampailah pada jari ketiga, gerakan pelan ia lakukan hingga mempercepat tempo gerakan menyodok yang tangannya lakukan. Naruto makin melenguh nikmat, Sasuke telah menemukan titik sensitive yang menjadi incarannya.

"AAAHHHH~~~~" tubuh Naruto melengkung ketika gerakan tangan itu makin cepat.

**PLOP**

Sasuke melepas tangannya dari lubang itu dan memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sekali sentak.

"AKKHHHHH!" Naruto memekik kesakitan. Air matanya makin mengalir deras.

"Ughhh~ sem…pit…" Sasuke meracau ketika merasakan kejantanannya diremas-remas oleh daging dalam rongga hangat Naruto. Tak mau menunggu lebih lama, ia pun memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuat tubuh Naruto ikut bergoyang. Gerakan menunggangi itu rupanya tak cukup bagi si putra mahkota, dengan kejantanan yang masih menancap, ia menarik tubuh Naruto, memeluk pinggang ramping itu dari belakang, dan mulai menggenjot lubang Naruto dengan cepat.

"Ahhhh~ Ahhh~ Nggg~ aaa~" Naruto kehilangan kendali atas suaranya. Ia bukan ingin mengeluarkan suara seperti itu, bukan. Ia ingin berteriak, memaki si putra mahkota hingga urat lehernya putus. Bukannya suara-suara menjijikan yang terdengar menggoda itu.

"Uggghhh… nikmat euh?" Sasuke yang menggenjot lubang itu dengan masih memeluk tubuh Naruto membisiki si pirang tepat di telinga.

"Ahhhh! Aahhh~ ti—ahhh~ dak—nggghhh~" Naruto berusaha mengucapkan apa yang ia ingin ucapkan sebenarnya.

"Kurang eoh?" gerakan cepat itu berhenti. Kali ini Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto hingga menghadapnya. Kemudian menyentak-nyentakkan kejantanannya lebih dalam. Mengangkat kaki Naruto dan meletakkannya di kedua bahunya, kemudian menyentak beberapa kali dengan tempo konstan namun sekali ia menyentakkan kejantanannya itu sangat dalam masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto.

Naruto sama sekali tak menginginkan ini terjadi. Terlebih orang yang melakukannya adalah orang yang mulai mendapat sedikit tempat dihatinya. Air mata terus mengalir dari safirnya, entah untuk menangisi nasib malang yang ia dapat atau untuk menangisi apa yang tengah ia sesalkan saat ini, tak ada yang tahu. Malam itu, menjadi malam yang tak akan bisa ia lupakan, malam yang menyakitkan untuk jiwa dan raganya.

.

.

.

Tepat ketika dini hari, setelah kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan, hanya Naruto yang masih sadar. Ia terduduk menatapi bekas-bekas kegiatan panas mereka malam itu. Sasuke telah tenggelam dalam tidurnya, Naruto menatap dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan ketika memandangi tubuh telanjang Sasuke. Air mata masih mengalir, namun ada rasa sakit tiap ia mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Perlahan ia memungut semua pakaian yang berserakan diatas tatami, memakainya satu persatu, ada rasa sakit ketika hakama itu bergesekan dengan kulit tubuh bawahnya. Setelah selesai, ia pun memakaikan Sasuke pakaiannya dengan perlahan agar tak membangunkan si empunya pakaian yang tengah tertidur.

Naruto mengambil air dari dalam vas yang berada di ruangan itu, ia menuangkannya sedikit ke atas tatami yang terdapat sisa-sisa cairan putih kental karena pergumulan tadi. Ia menggosoknya sedikit dengan lengan kimononya, kemudian meletakkan vas itu kembali di tempat semula. Ia menyeret tubuh Sasuke ke arah belakang meja, ia meletakkannya disana, membiarkan tubuh Sasuke tidur dalam posisi duduk. Dengan langkah sedikit tertatih, ia keluar dari ruangan itu, melangkah menuju ke kamarnya. Udara dini hari sangat dingin hingga menusuk ke tulang, lorong yang ia lewatipun terlihat lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa pengawal yang bertugas menjaga.

Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya agar ia bisa menuju kamarnya, membersihkan tubuhnya dari bekas-bekas cairan itu serta mengistirahatkannya pada sebuah futon yang empuk—miliknya.

.

.

.

Setelah malam itu, sikap Naruto tak mengalami perubahan ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia tetap melakukan kunjungan pada sang putra mahkota. Namun, Sasuke merasa ada sedikit jarak yang di berikan Naruto padanya. Walaupun mereka tetap melakukan aktivitas bersama, tapi tak jarang ia menemukan Naruto beberapa kali menghindari tatapan matanya ataupun sentuhannya. Sasuke masih belum begitu mengingat apa yang ia lakukan malam itu pada Naruto. Ia hanya mengingat ketika dirinya dicekoki sake oleh Sakura, setelahnya memori dalam kepalanya menjadi blur. Ia ingat saat itu ia menemui Naruto, tapi ia tak ingat kegiatan apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama si pirang.

Lain dengan Sasuke, jika Naruto sedang dalam keadaan sendiri dalam ketenangan, ia selalu mengingat kejadian malam itu. Ingatan dalam kepalanya tak sejalan dengan pikirannya yang berusaha melupakan kejadian itu. Alhasil, ia selalu meneteskan air mata dalam kesendiriannya.

Berusaha menglupakan kejadian itu, Naruto mengambil pekerjaan lebih banyak dari pada sebelumnya. Ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu pekerjaan di perpustakaan yang berada di luar istana, hal itu membuat waktu untuk istirahatnya makin berkurang.

Lama-kelamaan Naruto hampir bisa melupakan kejadian malam itu.

Namun, suatu hari Sakura datang menemui Naruto. Dan seperti biasa, ia selalu menanyakan hal ini-itu mengenai Naruto. Tak mengurangi rasa hormatnya kepada sang putri mahkota, ia selalu menceritakan apa yang ditanyakan oleh sang putri. Namun, satu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura sempat membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Aku merasa sikapmu agak aneh naru," Sakura mengayunkan kedua kakinya. "Kau seperti membuat jarak dengan Sasuke-kun. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Naruto diam. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu. Ia pejamkan matanya dengan kuat. Pikirannya selalu mengulang kata-kata, "Lupakan! Jangan diingat!".

"Naruto?" panggilan dari Sakura membuatnya kembali terasadar.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu Sakura-chan, aku sama sekali tak menghindari Sasuke," Sakura sedikit mengernyit.

"Tapi aku tak ada mengatakan kau menghindarinya Naruto," dan ia pun sadar kalau pemilihan kata 'menghindari' sepertinya kurang tepat saat itu. Naruto terlihat sedikit canggung.

Sakura memandangnya penuh tanya. Ia merasa ada yang tengah kawan barunya itu sembunyikan darinya.

Tak hanya saat itu, selama beberapa hari ini Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kesehatan tubuhnya. Ia sering mengalami pusing dan mual. Tak hanya itu, gangguan emosi yang entah mengapa menjadi makin tak stabil. Apa mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak mengambil pekerjaan? Atau karena ia terlalu banyak memikirkan mengenai Sasuke?

Ia sempat berpikir untuk memeriksakan tubuhnya ke tabib. Namun ia urungkan keinginan itu. ia pun hanya mengobati kesehatannya itu dengan beberapa ramuan yang ia beli dari penjual obat di luar istana.

Selama empat hari ia telah meminum ramuan obat penghilang pusing, mual dan sakit pinggang. Tapi, ia tak merasakan efek apapun. 'penyakitnya' itu tak kunjung sembuh, dan makin bertambah sering menyerang dirinya.

Naruto masih duduk di meja kerjanya. Namun ada hal yang berbeda yang akan orang lihat ketika ia memperhatikan dengan dekat kondisi Naruto. Duduk sambil memegangi kepala pirang yang tertunduk. Pusingnya kembali menyerang, kali ini sakitnya makin terasa, tak terkontrol. Ia meremat kepala bersurai pirangnya sambil sesekali menggumankan kata, "ugh".

Sakura nampak anggun melangkah menuju ke ruangan tempat kawan barunya berada. Seperti biasa ia akan mengunjungi Naruto sambil memberikan segumpal cerita yang ia miliki. Pelayan tetap setia menemani langkah Sakura menuju tempat yang dituju.

"Ekhem!" Sakura mendehem ketika telah sampai di depan pintu ruang kerja Naruto. Namun, dehemannya itu tak mendapat balasan dari si pirang yang tengah sibuk dengan kepalanya.

"Ekhem!" sekali lagi Sakura berdehem, dan kali ini perlahan surai pirang itu menoleh ke arah sang putri mahkota. Safirnya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan letih dan sayu. Keringat pun terlihat dari pelipis yang tertutupi surai pirang itu. Sakura langsung menghampiri Naruto begitu ia melihat ada yang tak beres dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kenapa naru?!" Sakura menempelkan tangannya di dahi Naruto, memeriksa apakah sang sahabat sedang mengalami panas atau tidak.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing," Naruto berujar dengan sangat lirih. Bibirnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Pandangannya pun menjadi kabur.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat naru!" Sakura nampak khawatir melihat keadaan Naruto.

Si pirang menggeleng, "Sebentar lagi juga hilang, Sakura-chan," dengan tambahan sedikit senyum. Namun, Sakura tak mempercayai kata-kata Naruto. Ia segera menyuruh pelayannya memanggil pengawal agar dapat membantu Naruto beristirahat ke kamarnya.

BRUK!

Ketika Sakura memberikan perintah pada pelayannya, Naruto jatuh dari tempat duduknya.

Pingsan!

"Naruto!" Sakura memekik terkejut melihat tubuh Naruto jatuh ke atas tatami.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menatap ke arah Sasuke yang duduk tepat di samping tempatnya berbaring. Tangan tannya ia arahkan ke kepala, memberikan gerakan dengan tekanan sedikit.

"Aku dimana?" ujarnya dengan serak. Matanya kembali ia pejamkan sambil mengingat kejadian sebelum ia sampai terbaring diatas futonnya sendiri.

"Kau tadi pingsan, pengawal yang mengantarmu kemari," jelas Sasuke. Ia nampak sedikit lega melihat kondisi Naruto yang membaik. Sejak tadi ia terlihat sangat cemas. Sakura berlari ke ruangannya dan menyampaikan bahwa Naruto pingsan dengan kronologi kejadiannya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Ck! Kenapa kau bisa pingsan Dobe!" terdengar nada kekhawatiran dari nadanya.

"Maaf, Teme," Naruto berujar dengan sangat pelan, hampir tak bisa didengar.

"Sudahlah, tidurlah lagi," Naruto mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya kembali. Melihat itu, Sasuke mengusap pelan sisian wajah Naruto dengan lembut. Ia pandangi wajah yang terlihat sedikit tirus itu dengan sedih.

Sasuke menaikkan selimut sampai ke dada Naruto. Ia memberikan kecupan ringan di kening si pirang, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara itu, setelah Sasuke meninggalkan kamar itu, Naruto yang ternyata belum tertidur perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mengelus kening yang tadi di kecup Sasuke. Ia menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Perlahan bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Teme…" entah apa arti kata yang ia ucapkan itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang telah terjadi dengan Naruto, Tsunade-basan," Sasuke duduk tepat di hadapan kelpala tabib istana yang masih memiliki hubungan keluarga dengannya.

Tsunade menghela nafas sejenak, ia berpikir berulang kali mengenai hal yang akan ia sampaikan pada keponakannya itu. "Darimana aku harus memberitahumu," ia menatap Sasuke kebingungan. Yang ditatap pun merasa tak mengerti dengan perkataan sang kepala tabib.

"Hn, apa?" Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat. Tsunade kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Naruto sedang mengandung,"

"Hn," Sasuke masih menatap datar ke arah Tsunade.

"Apa kau tak terkejut?" tsunade menatap reaksi Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Hn?"

"Naruto saat ini tengah mengandung, apa kau benar-benar tak terkejut?" dan seketika itu juga, ekspresi seorang Sasuke berubah. Rupanya ia baru menyadari perkataan yang diucapkan oleh tsunade.

"Apa?!" dari nadanya saja tsunade tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang dalam mode keterkejutannya, walaupun masih berusaha mempertahankan tampang stoicnya itu.

"Jangan tanya aku bocah, ini adalah hal baru bagiku terlebih dunia yang kugeluti," Sasuke menatap dalam ke arah tsunade.

"Yang ingin aku ketahui, siapa orang yang telah menanam 'benih'nya kedalam Naruto?" ucapan yang dilontarkan tsunade kembali membuat Sasuke terhenyak.

Dalam pikirannya ia juga ingin mengetahui siapa? Siapa yang telah merasuki Narutonya?

"Apa kau yakin dengan analisamu Basan?" Sasuke memastikan kembali apa yang ia dengar.

"Jangan tanya. Aku bahkan sudah melakukannya lebih dari 10 kali dan hasilnya tetap sama!" tsunade kesal ketika analisanya di remehkan—hei, bukankah dia adalah kepala tabib? Orang yang lebih tahu mengenai tubuh manusia?

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan bocah?" Sasuke diam. Ia belum menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan sang kepala tabib.

"Jika Naruto benar hamil, maka akulah ayah anak itu," tsunade sedikit mengernyit menerima pengakuan dari sang putra mahkota.

"Cih, dari mana kau bisa seyakin itu huh?" tsunade meremehkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Tak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya, hanya aku yang selalu didekatnya beberapa waktu ini," jelasnya sedikit kesal.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa kau ingat kapan kau melakukan hal itu padanya?" tsunade mulai menginterogasi sang putra mahkota.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau saja tidak tahu kapan, lalu darimana kau dapat menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah benihmu anak muda?!" tsunade merasa menang berargumentasi dengan Sasuke.

"Aku yakin itu benihku!" Sasuke masih keukeuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Tapi, aku ingat saat aku mabuk ketika Sakura memberiku sake, tapi aku tak ingat kejadian setelahnya, aku hanya mengingat aku menuju ruangan dimana biasanya aku menunggu Naruto, dan…" ia menggantung kalimatnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau melakukannya saat itu?" tebak tsunade tepat.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu, Basan." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tapi aku tanyakan pada Naruto, ia tak mengatakan apapun,"

"Aku rasa ia menutupinya darimu bocah. Kau melakukannya secara tak sadar, dan itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai tindak pemerkosaan," kalimat yang diucapkan tsunade tepat sekali mengenai apa yang pernah terjadi.

"Ck! Aku tak menyangka jika kau melakukan hal seperti itu bocah!"

"Aku tak sengaja!" bantah Sasuke kesal.

"Jadi, apa yang kau akan lakukan bocah?"

"Aku akan menikahinya secara resmi," tsunade hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil,"

"Hn," Sasuke hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun ia dihentikan sejenak oleh tsunade.

"Katakan pelan-pelan saja padanya, jangan sampai ia stress lagi, itu akan berbahaya bagi benih yang dikandungnya," Sasuke mengangguk mengerti atas penjelasan tsunade.

"Haa~ dasar bocah!" setelah pintu tertutup, tsunade menuangkan sake ke dalam cawan kecil dan meminumnya.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua diam. Si pirang menatap selimut di atas tubuhnya. Si raven menatapnya datar.

"Jangan bercanda, Teme," ia terkekeh kecil, menanggapi semua yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Dobe," kekehan itu kemudian berhenti.

Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke. Ia menatapnya dengan sengit.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh! Aku ini laki-laki! Bagaimana mungkin aku hamil! Itu tak mungkin Teme!" Naruto menaikkan oktaf suaranya membentak Sasuke.

"Tapi itu kenyataan Dobe," Sasuke masih kalem duduk disamping Naruto. Sebuah bantal pun terlempar tepat kearah wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Aku tak percaya! Kau bohong! Bohong! Kau brengsek!" Naruto melemparkan barang yang ada didekatnya kearah Sasuke dengan kalap.

Sasuke mengindari semua barang yang dilempar kembali oleh Naruto.

Mungkin ia tak cukup mahir dalam menyampaikan pesan kepada orang sakit, bukannya makin tenang, Naruto malah makin histeris.

"Kau bohong! Hiks…! Brengsek!" Naruto jatuh terduduk, mentalnya masih belum siap menerima apa yang tengah ia alami saat ini.

"Dobe…" Sasuke merasa sedih melihat keadaan Naruto yang kacau. Ia mendekat ke arah si pirang, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto. Ia hendak mengelus pundak kecil Naruto yang tengah terisak namun…

"Lepas! Jangan sentuh aku!" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke. Ia berdiri, menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalaupun benar aku hamil, aku tak menginginkannya! Aku tak menginginkan makhluk ini! aku benci! Aku benci dia! Huwaaaaa!" Naruto memukul-mukul perutnya yang masih datar. Hal itu membuat Sasuke shock, ia langsung berlari menangkap tangan Naruto.

"Lepas! Brengsek, lepaskan aku! LEPASSSS!" mata safir itu memerah dengan aliran air mata yang masih deras mengalir. Tatapannya masih nyalang ke arah Sasuke.

"Maaf, Dobe," Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto. Ia memeluk dengan erat agar Naruto tak dapat lagi memukul-mukul perutnya.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Sasuke dengan lirih. Naruto masih memberontak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe," Naruto membeku dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Dobe, maafkan aku," bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga tan Naruto.

'_Tidak. Aku tak akan bisa mencintaimu Teme. Tak akan pernah bisa. Selama kutukan ini masih mengikatku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku,'_ Naruto kembali meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

Keadaan Naruto masih tetap sama, ia menolak untuk mendapat pengobatan ataupun makanan yang diantarkan padanya. Keadaannya bukan bertambah baik, tapi malah bertambah buruk. Terlebih janin dalam perutnya membutuhkan asupan nutris yang lebih banyak dari Naruto. Sasuke kelimpungan menghadapi sikap si pirang. Ingin marah, tapi itu bukan cara yang tepat mengingat kondisi mental Naruto masih belum bisa dikatakan stabil. Dibujuk dengan berpuluh-puluh cara pun Naruto tetap sama seperti itu. Itachi—sang kakak—bahkan sudah membantu memikirkan berbagai macam ide agar Naruto mau menyentuh makanan dan obat-obatnya, namun hasilnya masih nihil.

Sang Ratu yang baru mengetahui mengenai apa yang menimpa dan dilakukan Sasuke, pertamanya memberikan berbagai macam ceramah hingga telingan Sasuke terasa panas. Namun sebagai seorang ibu ia juga merasa kasihan pada Sasuke. Melihat anaknya yang tiap malam hanya memandang ke arah langit.

Sasuke sudah mengatakan semua yang ia lakukan pada Naruto dihadapan orang tuanya. Sang ayah nampak kecewa. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali saat Sasuke menyampaikan niatnya untuk mempersunting Naruto. Memang pernikahan sesama jenis di perbolehkan di keRajaan itu, namun, yang namanya pernikahan karena didahului oleh tindak susila masih cukup sulit diterima. Terlebih yang melakukan hal itu adalah sang calon penerus sah keRajaan.

Tapi sebagai seorang ayah, ia tak tega jika menghakimi sang putra. Walau memakan waktu beberapa hari, sang Raja menyetujui keinginan Sasuke untuk menikahi Naruto.

Sakura yang tahu lebih dulu terus membantu Sasuke untuk tak menyerah dalam menghadapi Naruto. Sebagai seorang istri sah—yang dinikahi karena urusan kerja sama antara dua keRajaan— dari calon penerus keRajaan ia tak berkecil hati. Ia selalu mengunjungi Naruto, menemaninya setiap hari dan membawakan cerita-cerita yang ia dapatkan seperti ketika ia mengunjungi Naruto di tempat kerjanya. Sakura tahu semua yang terjadi pada Naruto karena ia tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dengan tsunade. Niat yang awalnya menanyakan kondisi sang sahabat pada kepala tabib malah membuatnya mendengar detail hal yang membuat Naruto tiba-tiba pingsan.

Sakura dimata Sasuke adalah seorang teman yang dapat diandalkan. Walaupun statusnya sebagai seorang istri, namun Sakura tak terlalu menganggapnya pusing. Ia tahu jika Sasuke tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Ia hanya dianggap sebagai seorang adik perempuan saja. Tak ada yang tahu jika pasangan suami-istri itu hanya sebuah tipuan semata. Hanya sebagai pengikat hubungan antara dua keRajaan. Tak ada perasaan yang bernama cinta dalam hubungan mereka. Tak pada Sasuke, juga tak ada pada Sakura. Keduanya sama-sama menjalani peran sebagai pemersatu keRajaan.

Yah, intrik politik dari sebuah pemerintahanlah yang membuat mereka seperti itu.

Dan sekarang, salah satu diantara mereka menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Sebuah perasaan yang bernama cinta.

Mungkin para petinggi lain di istana tak akan setuju bila mengadakan pernikahan secara resmi yang sekaligus artinya menjadikan sang putra mahkota memiliki dua orang putri mahkota. Banyak hal yang perlu pertimbangan, walaupun sang Raja dan Ratu setuju dengan keputusan yang diajukan Sasuke, tapi tak begitu dengan para petinggi istana. Mereka menolak mentah-mentah usulan Sasuke. Mereka hanya akan menerima jika Naruto hanya dinikahi secara biasa yang artinya hanya akan dijadikan selir. Sakura tahu akan problema yang dihadapi oleh Sasuke. Ia pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mebantah sang petinggi istana lainnya. Orang tua yang terlalu kolot, yang berpatokan hanya pada kertas-kertas dan peRaturan-peRaturan bodohnya itu.

Jadi, jika Sasuke ingin menikahi Naruto, ia mau tak mau harus menjadikan Naruto sebagai selirnya atau tidak sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Naruto…" Sakura meremat tangan tan itu pelan.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau tak bosan terus menerus datang kemari?"

"Mana mungkin, kau sahabatku naru, jadi mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu disaat seperti ini?"

"Entahlah Sakura-chan, aku masih tak bisa menerima semua ini,"

"Apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkan Sasuke?"

"Bukan itu Sakura, aku hanya tak bisa melakukan apa yang ia harapkan dariku,"

Sakura mengernyit semakin bingung.

"Apa yang ia harapkan naru?"

"Suatu hal yang tak akan bisa aku penuhi. Dan sekarang ditambah kondisi yang sama sekali tak pernah aku bayangkan,"

"Sakura, aku sungguh minta maaf, aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya, aku benar-benar tak bisa, maafkan aku," Naruto menangis, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya meremat tangan Sakura.

"Naruto…" Sakura ikut menangis. Ia memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sedikit membesar di bagian perut.

"Maafkan aku, maaf…" bisik Sakura di telinga tan sang sahabat.

Kejadian itu, terlihat dengan jelas dimata hitam sang putra mahkota. Tangan yang hendak menggeser pintu kamar itu melayang di udara, terkepal.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu nak?" sang Ratu tiba-tiba saja datang mengunjungi keadaan calon istri—selir—Sasuke—putranya.

"Maafkan saya yang mulia, saya merasa sudah lebih baik," Naruto berusaha menundukan tubuhnya memberi penghormatan ke pada sang Ratu..

"Berbaringlah, tubuhmu masih belum begitu sehat nak," sang Ratu menyuruh Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih yang mulia,"Naruto tidak membaringkan tubuhnya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah sandaran yang berada di kepala futonnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan bayimu nak?" Naruto diam sesaat. Ia tak menduga sang Ratu akan menanyakan langsung mengenai bayi dalam perutnya.

"Masih seperti biasa yang mulia," hanya itu jawaban yang bisa diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau masih tak memaafkan putraku nak?"

"Maafkan saya yang mulia, saya tak akan berani melakukan hal seperti itu, ugh…" Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba, hal itu memberikan tekanan pada perutnya. Sedikit rasa seperti diestrum pun menjalar di bagian perutnya.

"Oh, kau baik-baik saja nak? Sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri," sang Ratu langsung membantu Naruto kembali pada sandarannya. Ia cukup terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi sakit di wajah tan itu.

"Saya baik-baik saja yang mulia," Naruto berusaha menutupi rasa sakit yang sempat mendera perutnya ketika ia menekuknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Nak, sebagai seorang ibu aku meminta padamu, tolong maafkan Sasuke, aku tahu apa yang dilakukannya padamu sulit untuk kau terima, namun, ia sangat mencintaimu nak. Aku belum pernah melihat ia melakukan hal seperti itu dihadapan para petinggi istana, ia rela merendahkan dirinya agar ia dapat menikahimu secara resmi, ia rela menerima semua kekecewaan ayahnya, ia rela melakukan semua itu hanya untuk dirimu nak, karena kau adalah orang yang di cintai putraku nak," sang Ratu meremat tangan Naruto.

"Yang mulia, saya sudah lama memaafkan perbuatan Sasuke Ouji-_sama,_"

"Tapi, mengapa kau masih menutup hatimu nak?"

"Maafkan saya yang mulia, mengenai hal itu saya tidak bisa melakukannya," sang Ratu menatap bingung Naruto, rematan ditangannya terlepas.

"Yang mulia, ada hal yang tak akan pernah bisa saya lakukan. Meskipun anda yang memaksa, saya mohon ampun, saya tetap tidak bisa yang mulia," Naruto mulai kembali terisak.

"Kenapa nak? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya?" sang Ratu mendesak Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"…" namun, Naruto hanya diam. Bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Nak? Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu? Apa yang akan kau dapat jika kau melakukan hal ini?"

"Yang mulia…"

"Apa lagi yang perlu putraku lakukan untuk mendapatkan hatimu nak?" sang Ratu mulai nampak putus asa menghadapi Naruto.

"Yang mulia, tak ada yang perlu Sasuke Ouji-_sama_ lakukan," Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Saya akan menjadi selir dari Sasuke Ouji-_sama,_" sang Ratu kembali berbinar menatap wajah Naruto.

"Tapi, mohon maafkan saya yang mulia. Saya tak bisa untuk memberikan hati saya kepada Sasuke Ouji-_sama,_" binar wajah sang Ratu kembali luntur.

"**Saya tak akan pernah bisa untuk mencintainya, yang mulia," **

Sasuke yang berada di luar ruangan merasa sakit ketika mendengar penuturan dari Naruto. Dadanya sangat sesak, seperti dihimpit oleh benda yang sangat besar.

'_Apakah sama sekali tak ada harapan untukku?'_

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah siap naru?" Sakura memandang Naruto yang mengenakan _kimono_ dan _hakama _putih dengan perut yang sedikit besar.

"Kurasa," Naruto merentangkan sebelah tangannya ketika seorang pelayan memasangkan _haori_ yang senada dengan kimononya.

"Kau nampak sangat manis naru," Sakura yang mengenakan _kimono_ berlapis dua belas berwarna senada surainya itu menyenggol bahu Naruto pelan. Ia tersenyum jahil sambil menggoda Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah siap nak?" sang Ratu memasuki ruangan tempat Naruto bersiap.

"Ya, Kaasama, Naruto-_chan_ sudah siap," Sakura berlari menghindari lemparan vas dari Naruto karena ia memanggil nama Naruto dengan embel-embel _chan—_panggilan untuk anak perempuan atau anak yang manis_._

"Ayo, kita sudah ditunggu," sang Ratu menggiring Naruto menuju ke altar pernikahan. Hanya sebuah upacara sederhana, tak megah seperti pernikahan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

Naruto memang nampak manis mengenakan stelan putih itu. Walaupun perutnya yang sedikit besar tak menghalangi kesan manis yang diciptakan.

Hari yang membahagiakan bagi pihak keRajaan. Namun, dibalik itu semua, banyak pihak yang tak menyukai pernikahan ini.

Dan hari ini Naruto telah resmi menjadi selir dari sang putra mahkota.

.

.

.

"Sasuke," Naruto yang masih mengenakan pakaian pernikahannya memandang ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri sambil melepas _haori_ hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Hn," ujarnya.

"Aku punya permintaan padamu," Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan melucuti pakaiannya. Ia diam membelakangi Naruto.

"Hn," Naruto mengartikan dua kata itu sebagai jawaban ia.

"Aku harap kau memperlakukan Sakura-chan sama seperti kau memperlakukan aku," Sasuke masih diam.

"Aku tetap akan bekerja di perpustakaan," Naruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia meremat kedua tangannya yang terletak diatas _hakama_ putihnya.

"Dan yang terakhir, aku tak akan bisa memberikan hatiku padamu ataupun pada anak ini,"

**BRUK!**

Tubuh Naruto terlempar ke atas futon di belakangnya.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikan itu!" Sasuke menatap Naruto nyalang. Ia sungguh tak suka mendengar permintaan terakhir yang diucapkan oleh selirnya itu.

"Aku tak akan pernah mau menerima permintaan terakhirmu Dobe!" ketika ia mengucapkan kata itu, giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah, dan kekecewaan.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau hanya berstatus sebagai seorang selir dan bukan seorang permaisuri!" Naruto hanya diam menatap Sasuke yang masih berada diatasnya.

"Aku tak perduli sampai kapan. Sepuluh, tiga puluh bahkan seRatus tahun pun akan aku tunggu,"

"Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang ada di hatiku Dobe. Tak akan mungkin bisa aku gantikan."

"Aku sudah terlampau jauh mencintaimu," Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Bukan ciuman panas. Melainkan hanya sebuah ciuman singkat yang hangat.

'_Maafkan aku Teme… seandainya kau berada di posisiku, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?'_

'_Aku hanya ingin melindungimu,' _ Naruto memejamkan mata safirnya. Membawa pahit yang ia rasa kedalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Kontroversi pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Naruto masih menjadi berita hangat dalam lingkup istana. Sang Raja dan Ratu makin kelimpungan di buat oleh para petinggi istana. Mereka terus saja meributkan status Naruto. Hanya sebagian petinggi yang menerima bahwa kini Naruto telah menjadi selir dari Sasuke, namun sebagian lagi menolak hal itu. Walaupun pernikahan telah diadakan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Para petinggi yang kontra dengan kedudukan Naruto terus melayangkan gulungan-gulungan surat untuk Raja dan Ratu agar meletakkan posisi Naruto sebagai selir dengan kedudukan paling rendah. Hal ini membuat Sasuke geram. Pada pertemuan petinggi di istana, ia melayangkan ultimatum kepada para petinggi itu. Mereka akan diberhentikan dari jabatannya saat ini jika mereka masih saja mengusik kehidupan pribadi sang putra mahkota. Bukan hanya itu, mereka akan ditahan jika terbukti melakukan hal yang tak diinginkan yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan pribadi putra mahkota. Keputusannya itu sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Raja dan Ratu. Alhasil, para petinggi yang mulanya melayangkan ketidaksetujuan terhadap perolehan kedudukan Naruto sebagai selir, menyerah.

Sasuke pun dapat bernafas dengan lega. Masalah dengan para tetua busuk itu setidaknya telah berakhir. Dan sekarang tinggal masalahnya dengan sang selir.

Usia dari kehamilan Naruto telah memasuki bulan ke-6. Tinggal 3 bulan lagi bayi itu akan hadir ke dunia. Namun, ada hal yang masih janggal dipikiran sang kepala tabib. Pasalnya, dari mana bayi itu akan lahir? Jika si bayi lahir dari perut Naruto itu berarti ia harus melakukan pembedahan pada daerah perut si pirang. Hal itu memerlukan prediksi yang tepat dan tentunya resiko yang bisa diprediksi lebih besar mengingat yang mengalami ini adalah laki-laki bukan perempuan.

"Kau harus memberikan pilihan ketika aku melakukan pembedahan padanya nanti," tsunade memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau harus memilih, si bayi atau si pirang,"

"Aku tak bisa memilih," Sasuke berucap dengan tenang. Ada rasa khawatir ketika ia mendengar pernyataan dari tsunade.

"Seandainya kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi, kau diharuskan memilih bocah, si pirang atau bayinya," Sasuke menatap penuh arti ke arah tsunade.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak bisa memilih!"

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Aku memberikanmu waktu berpikir, semua keputusan ada ditanganmu bocah,"

Sasuke masih menerawang dengan pikirannya. Apakah ia akan memilih Naruto dan membunuh si bayi? Ataukah ia memilih si bayi dan membunuh Naruto? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memilih salah satu? Jika keduanya adalah hal yang tak bisa ia pilih? Naruto dan bayinya adalah hal yang sangat penting, ia tak akan bisa melepaskan keduanya. Tidak.

.

.

.

Menjelang bulan ke sembilan, kondisi Naruto cukup mengkhawatirkan keluarga keRajaan—terutama Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa berbaring diatas futon dengan kondisi perut yang membesar. Ia mengalami susah bernafas semenjak perutnya semakin membesar. Ketika tidurnya pun ia tak nyaman, selalu merintih saat tengah malam. Hal ini membuat Tsunade kelimpungan. Ia dibuat bekerja ekstra keras menangani gejala yang dialami Naruto.

"Ughhh!" Naruto memegang perut besarnya sambil merintih merasakan sakit.

"Naruto!" Sasuke terus berusaha menenangkan si pirang. Ia semakin cemas melihat bulir keringat yang terus mengalir di pelipis si pirang.

"Bocah bawa dia ke ruangan ku! Cepat!" titah tsunade, Sasuke pun mengangkat tubuh Naruto. Bebannya bertambah saat ia menggendong Naruto.

"Sasuke?!" sang Ratu dan Raja mengikuti dibelakang Sasuke yang berlari dengan tergesa sambil menggendong Naruto. Sakura nampak panik, ia berlari sambil mengucapkan kata, 'semangat' untuk Naruto. Itachi sudah menunggu tepat di depan ruangan tsunade.

"Letakkan dia di atas meja itu!" tsunade masih sibuk menyiapkan alat yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan bayi dalam perut Naruto.

"Naruto! Bertahanlah!" Sasuke terus meremat tangan Naruto.

"Bocah, sekarang berikan aku jawaban!" tsunade menatap Sasuke dalam.

"…" Sasuke memandang ke arah keadaan Naruto. Ia begitu tak tega melihat kondisi Naruto.

"Aku…" ia terlihat dilema. Ia benar-benar tak bisa memilih.

"Cepatlah bocah!" tsunade nampak kesal, melihat Sasuke diam terlalu lama dan hanya membuang waktunya.

"Aku tak bisa!" Sasuke membentak kesal.

"Kau. Harus. Tetap. Memilih." Tsunade makin menekan tiap perkataannya.

"Aku sungguh tak bisa Basan…" Sasuke berujar dengan lirih.

"Pilih atau kau akan melihat keduanya tak bisa terselamatkan!" tsunade makin kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Selamatkan dia..selamatkan Naruto basan," air mata pun jatuh di pipi putih Sasuke. Ia menangis. Kemungkinan terburuk itu kini ada didepan matanya. Bagaimana ia harus menghadapi ini?

Ia tak bisa melepas Naruto.

Ia juga tak bisa melepas anaknya.

.

.

.

"Menma!" Naruto berteriak memanggil Menma yang tengah berusaha memanjat pohon.

"Kaasama!" Menma terkejut melihat Naruto di kejauhan dengan wajah memerah.

"Kemari kau!" Menma perlahan menuju ke arah Naruto, ia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh kecilnya.

Menma yang sudah berada cukup dekat dengan Naruto langsung ditarik. Naruto menyeret si kecil yang baru berusia 5 tahun menuju kamarnya.

"Maafkan Menma kaasama! Menma janji ngga akan nakal lagi!" Menma menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan hal itu huh?!" Naruto menarik telinga kiri Menma dengan cukup keras. Menma langsung menangis sambil berusaha melepas tarikan sang ibu di telinganya.

"Maaf kaasama! Hiks!," Menma meronta dalam tangisnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal telah melahirkan anak sepertimu! Kau anak yang sulit diatur!" Naruto makin geram, ia mengambil lidi yang ia simpan di belakang lemari, memukulkannya ke kaki kecil Menma.

"Maaf Kaasama! Hiks! Maafkan Menma!" suara tangis kencang pun terdengar dari kediaman si pirang. Tepat saat itu Sasuke datang bersama Sakura untuk mengunjungi putra kecilnya itu.

Mereka yang mendengar suara tangisan kencang langsung menghampiri kamar Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe?!" Sasuke terlihat marah dengan perlakuan Naruto pada Menma. Ia pun mengambil Menma dari dekat Naruto. Menggendongnya sambil menepuk pundak kecil putranya.

"Aku sedang mendisiplinkannya!" Naruto berujar dengan tenang.

"Tapi, dia masih kecil naru," Sakura menambahkan. Ia nampak cemas melihat kaki kecil Menma yang memerah aKibat pukulan Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin mendisiplinkannya bukan begini caranya Dobe!" Sasuke masih geram mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Menma masih menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

"Dia anakku. Jadi apapun yang aku lakukan aku berhak!" Sasuke menyerahkan Menma pada Sakura. Ia menyuruh Sakura membawa Menma menjauh.

"Dia juga anakku Dobe!" Sasuke membentak Naruto yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa memberikan sayangmu padanya huh?!" Naruto diam menatap Sasuke.

"Kau ibunya, seharusnya kau bisa sedikit lebih menyayanginya,"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu Teme. Aku tak akan bisa memberikan hal yang kau inginkan, baik padamu atau pada anak itu," Sasuke bertambah geram mendengarnya.

PLAK!

"Kau terlalu kekanakan Dobe!" Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar kemudian pergi meninggalkan si pirang dalam keheningan kamar.

"Bertahanlan naru.. tinggal sedikit lagi sampai mereka membencimu.. bertahanlah…" si pirang jatuh terduduk, ia menangis. Ia meremat dadanya dengan keras. Terasa sangat sakit dan perih.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh naru?" sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya mengagetkan dirinya. Ia segera mengusap lelehan air mata di pipinya.

"Kiba?!" di dekat pintu sahabat yang telah lama tak ia temui berdiri. Kiba menatap kasihan ke arah Naruto.

"Kapan kau tiba?" dengan suara sedikit serak, Naruto mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan naru," Kiba masuk kedalam kamar itu, ia duduk tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan Kiba," Naruto berusaha mengelak.

"Kau melakukannya naru,"

"Tidak,"

"Iya,"

"…" mereka terdiam.

"Haa, aku tak bisa menutupinya huh?" Kiba mengusap pelan surai pirang sahabatnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa menutupi apapun dariku naru," Kiba tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, mengapa kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini huh?" Naruto kembali diam.

"Aku tak ingin mereka mati karena diriku Kiba,"

"Ck! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu naru, berhentilah memikirkan perkataan mereka, itu semua bukan salahmu," Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku tak mungkin bisa melupakannya Kiba,"

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan tetap menyalahkan dirimu?! Yang membuat mereka mati bukan kau naru! Itu nasib dan takdir mereka!"

"Kiba!" Naruto membentak Kiba.

"Mereka mati karena ku Kiba! Ayah, ibu mereka mati karena ku! Neji? Neji pergi karena aku yang meminta! Aku yang menyuruhnya pergi! Aku yang membuatnya menuju kematiannya dengan cepat! Dan gaara?! Aku! Aku juga yang membunuhnya Kiba! Mereka semua mati karena aku mencintainya! Mereka mati karena aku!" air mata Naruto makin deras mengalir.

"Naru…" Kiba memeluk tubuh yang bergetar karena tangis itu.

"Naru, ayah dan ibumu meninggal karena kecelakaan,"

"Tidak! Mereka mati karena ku! Aku penyebab mereka mati Kiba! Mereka mati demi melindungiku Kiba, itu salahku! Salahku!" Naruto berteriak dalam pelukan Kiba.

"Tidak naru, itu bukan salahmua," Kiba ikut menangis.

"Neji, seandainya aku tak menyuruhnya ke luar kota, dia tak akan mati dibunuh seperti itu Kiba. Dia orang yang sangat aku cintai, dan karena itu juga ia pergi Kiba," Kiba menggeleng tak setuju dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Gaara pun pergi, ia pergi tepat di hadapanku, ia melindungiku dengan tubuhnya Kiba, bagaimana mungkin hanya aku yang selamat sedangkan sahabatku tercinta mati tepat didepan mataku?"

"Aku hanya akan membawa kesialan bagi mereka Kiba,"

Naruto menatap ke arah Kiba dengan lelehan air mata.

"Meskipun aku memiliki rasa itu tetap saja aku tak akan bisa melakukannya Kiba. Kau tak tahu hatiku sangat sakit harus melakukan hal ini pada mereka, aku pun ingin bahagia seperti orang lain. Tapi jika harus mengorbankan nyawa lagi aku tak akan sanggup melakukannya Kiba. Aku benat-benar tak bisa, hiks…" Naruto meremat kimono coklat yang dikenakan Kiba.

"Aku tak akan sanggup jika harus merenggut nyawa mereka, aku benar-benat tak bisa…" Naruto menangis makin kencang.

"Naru… maafkan aku…" Kiba kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto. Mereka menangis bersama.

"Walaupun aku mencintai mereka, aku tetap tak akan bisa melakukannya… tak akan bisa Kiba.." Naruto masih terisak di pelukan Kiba.

Sang Ratu yang hendak mengunjungi cucu dan menantunya, tak sengaja mendengarkan semua yang diucapkan oleh Kiba dan Naruto di dalam sana. Ia tak menyangka jika, masalah yang dialami Naruto begitu pelik. Ia ikut menangis namun tanpa suara. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Naruto tak bisa memberikan hatinya pada putra serta cucunya. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto juga tersiksa melakukan hal ini. Mungkin sakitnya lebih parah dari apa yang dapat dibayangkan olehnya.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku nak?" sang Ratu duduk tepat menghadap Naruto.

"Maafkan saya yang mulia," Naruto bergeming di tempatnya. Menatap tatami dibawahnya.

"Nak, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" sang Ratu mendekat, ia membela surai pirang Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada yang mulia," Naruto memejamkan matanya saat surai pirangnya dielus oleh sang Ratu.

"Biarkan seperti ini, yang mulia. Biarkan mereka membenci saya. Saya lebih baik mati dari pada saya melihat mereka mati…" sang Ratu memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Nak…" sang Ratu menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Saya tak ingin kehilangan lagi yang mulia, saya ingin mereka hidup.. Saya… hiks, saya tak akan sanggup melihat mereka mati karena saya yang mulia…" Naruto menangis, tubuhnya merosot lemah dipelukan sang Ratu.

"Maafkan aku nak, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu…"

"Tidak yang mulia, jangan meminta maaf pada saya, saya tidak pantas mendapatkan kata maaf dari anda yang mulia,"

"Kau juga anakku nak, kau yang melahirkan cucuku, kau orang yang dicintai putraku, kau juga berhak mendapatkan permohonan maaf dariku nak, aku juga ibumu…"

"Terima kasih yang mulia, maafkan saya… maaf… hiks.. hiks…"

"Sudahlah nak, sudah…"

"Maafkan saya yang mulia… maafkan saya…." Naruto menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangan diatas tatami. Ia terisak dengan kencang. Sang Ratu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Yang mulia, hiks… ijinkan saya pergi…" sang Ratu terhenyak.

"Jika seperti ini, seharusnya saya pergi yang mulia," ujar si pirang lagi.

"Tidak nak.. kau tidak boleh pergi.."

"Tolong yang mulia, tolong saya… semakin lama berada di dekat mereka saya akan semakin menyakiti mereka yang mulia, tolong saya… bantu saya… sebagai seorang anak, hanya itu yang saya minta pada anda yang mulia… tolong bantu saya… biarkan saya pergi… saya mohon.." Naruto bersujud di hadapan sang Ratu.

"Naruto…" sang Ratu menangis makin kencang, ia tak sanggup melihat keadaan menantunya itu.

"Yang mulia…hiks…" Naruto bersujud sambil menangis. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Rasa sakitnya sudah makin menjadi. Ia tak akan sanggup lebih dari ini. Tak akan sanggup menahan rasa yang menyesakkan dada ini.

.

.

.

"Menma, maafkan kaasama…" Naruto mengelus lembut surai hitam putra kecilnya. Si kecil tertidur pulas, ia memandang wajah tampan putranya. Ia kecup pelan kening sang putra.

"Kaasama.. mmm…" igau si kecil lucu. Naruto tersenyum mendapati tingkah lucu si kecil.

"Sayang…" air mata kembali meleleh mengalir di pipinya. Menyadari hal itu ia langsung mengusap aliran air mata itu. Ia mengecup lagi kening si kecil kali ini sedikit lebih lama.

"Menma, hiduplah dengan baik.." Naruto mengelus surai hitam itu, kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan si kecil yang masih berlayar dalam mimpi. Malam itu, ia memutuskan meninggalkan semuanya. Meninggalkan Sasuke juga Menma. Meninggalkan orang tercintanya. Tanpa mampu untuk mengatakan pada mereka.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia mencintai mereka. Mencintai suami serta anaknya.

'_**Aku mencintai mereka, ayah, ibu, neji, gaara…' **_

**Owari**

.

.

.

Omake

"Menma, apa kau masih menyalahkan kaasan mu?" Kiba duduk tepat di sebelah pemuda yang telah tubuh besar dengan cepat itu. Mereka menikmati udara hangat yang menyejukkan di atas bukit. Melihat pemandangan keRajaan dari atas, sangat menyenangkan.

"Tidak paman, setelah aku tahu semua yang ia lakukan demi hidup ku juga Tousama," Menma memberikan senyum kecil pada Kiba. Terlihat binar kesedihan dalam sinar matanya.

"Kau anak yang baik Menma," Kiba mengacak surai hitam Menma yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Paman! Rambutku jadi rusakkan! Ck!" Menma nampak kesal dengan perlakuan pamannya.

"Paman pergi dulu Menma, paman tak ingin menjadi headline news karena ketahuan membantu si pangeran kecil ini keluar istana tanpa ijin," Kiba menepuk-nepuk hakamanya yang kotor terkena debu. Menma mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Paman jelek!" Kiba tertawa mendengar dan melihat Menma ngambek tepat di hadapannya.

"Menma," Kiba menyodorkan sebuah amplop tepat di hadapan wajah Menma.

"Apa ini paman?" Menma menatap bingung ke arah Kiba.

"Ambilah, kau akan tahu sendiri nanti," surat itu kemudian beralih ke tangan Menma.

"Itu surat yang ditinggalkan Naruto," Menma menatap Kiba dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Paman akan memberikanmu privasi untuk membacanya," Kiba menepuk pelan kepala Menma. Kemudian ia melangkah meninggalkan Menma sendiri di atas bukit itu dengan sebuah surat dalam amplop putih yang sedikit using.

Menma putra kecilku…

Kaasama mencintaimu sayang, selalu mencintaimu…

Maka dari itu, hiduplah dengan baik…

Kaasama akan selalu menjagamu sayang…

Sasuke dank au adalah harta kaasama yang paling berharga…

Dengan sayang untuk putra kecilku…

Menma meremat surat itu dengan kencang. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Walaupun ia tak bisa melihat wajah sang ibu, namun ia tahu, sang ibu selalu mencintainya. Dimanapun ia berada. Menma akhirnya tahu, Naruto selalu mencintainya, mencintai dirinya dan sang ayah…

"**Terima kasih kaa**_**sama**_**, Menma selalu mencintai kaa**_**sama**_**.. tous**_**ama**_** juga akan selalu mencintai kaa**_**sama**_**…"**

.

.

.

**(aurhor cakap)**

Huwaaa~ akhirnya one shoot ini jadi juga.. hehehe, gimana-gimana? Apa pendapat minna? Hehehe

Catatan dikit mengenai fic ini ya:

1. Ada beberapa scene yang memang sengaja ku ilangin..

2. Mengenai 'kutukan' yang dibilang ama Naruto itu, sebenarnya setelah si neji mati, keluarganya ga nerima, maka dari itu mereka menuduh Naruto sebagai penyebab kematiannya, begitu juga dengan kematian si gaara, si keluarga rakun ntu ga nerima kalau anak mereka mati, jadilah mereka menuduh Naruto kembali sebagai pembawa sial, kedua keluarga itu mengatakan kalau Naruto tak akan bisa mencintai lagi, jika ia melakukannya maka orang yang dicintai Naruto akan mati. Itu cuma sugesti negative dari keluarga si hyuuga ama sabaku noh. Jadinya Naruto sulit lepas dari sugesti itu.

3. Penasaran ama nasibnya Sasuke? Tenang dia masih hidup kok, malah udah jadi Raja. Ia udah ngerelain kepergian Naruto setelah sang Ratu—ibunya menceritakan semua pada si Sasuke.

4. Usia Menma itu sekitar 13 tahun lah…

5. Sakura jadi Ratu mendampingi Sasuke. Tenang ia tak punya anak kok dari si Sasuke. Kan mereka ga cinta. Nikah cuma gara-gara politik.

6. Ceritanya abal? Maaf aje yak…. :3

7. Scene dewasanya dipotong or kurang hot? Sorry nih ane lagi kurang mood nulis yang begituan ahahhhahaha *Plakkk…

8. Mengenai fic PoP, ditunggu aja, masih progress, dan itu bakalan jadi oneshoot yang mengakhiri cerita—kalau bisa sih..—dan mungkin akan ada sedikit remake di sana sini, mengingat banyak masukan yang ku terima dari readers sekalian.

9. Judul ga nyambung? Nyambung kok (author keukeuh) ya kan naru? Sasu? Nyambung kan? Sasuke: kagak (tampang stoic, author pundung)

Naruto: dikit sih hehhehe~ (Peluk cium naru~ cuppppppphhhh)

Sasuke : Chidori! (author tewas di tempat)

Oh ya, di yang paling atas ka nada tanda ***CD*** itu nama asli author lho~ siapa yang bisa nebak nama author tar author kasi special request fic deh (fic SasuNaru, Taoris, RiRen, or DraCo) ato mau ngelanjutin fic yang belum di update boleh juga~

Hehehe, ku kasih klu deh:

Ada 7 huruf setelah huruf **C **

Ada 3 huruf setelah huruf **D**

Ayoooo~ siapa yang bisa nebak author tunggu lho~ tar yang menang author pm ya~ ffuufufuufufu….

^w^

Akhir kata, REVIEEEEEEWWWW~~~~

Hehehe, salam ku chan ^^ muach muach….


End file.
